


Handy

by Schemingneko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schemingneko/pseuds/Schemingneko
Summary: Someday, Kuroo and Sugawara swear they will own house with a big backyard for a garden, if only so that they can have Daichi work in it shirtless and glistening with sweat.A cute fluffy ficlet about the joys of having a boyfriend who is handy around the house.





	Handy

**Author's Note:**

> This was a thing I wrote over on my tumblr ages ago. I figured that I should probably share it over here as well.

The table is covered in potted plants. There are the planters of herbs, a deceptively delicate looking pot of African violets, the creeping wispy leaves of Suga’s English Ivy, the pointy sprouts of Daichi’s aloe plant, and the sharp spines of Kuroo’s various cacti. There are so many, and Kuroo loves all of them.

“It’s almost done,” Daichi tells Kuroo from his spot on the floor, hammer in hand and wood planks still sitting at his feet. 

“I think you need a better definition of ‘done,’ Daichi,” Suga says with a smirk as he pulls out a chair next to Kuroo. 

Suga presses a warm mug of tea into Kuroo’s hands. It smells amazing. Suga always has a way of picking tea blends that make Kuroo’s mouth water. This one has just a hint of floral tones, the suggestion of fresh summer peaches, and the spiciness of cinnamon that tickles Kuroo’s tongue as he takes a long, appreciative sip. 

Kuroo lets out a contented sigh as he breathes in the aromatic steam rising from the cup. “Thanks, Koushi,” he murmurs. 

“Well, I figured if we have to sit here and watch Daichi try and put the plant stand together, we might as well have some warm drinks to help pass the time.” The smile Suga gives Daichi is a cross between mischievous and grateful.

“Or, you know, you could come down here and help,” Daichi says, his voice dipping into that low, disapproving tone that he usually saves for his his high school students, particularly the volleyball players he coaches.

“You are the one who said we needed it. Therefore, you are the one who gets to build it,” Suga says, turning in his chair to take a long sip of tea, as if it is all the explanation needed.

“We did need it. We practically have a damn greenhouse in here,” Daichi grumbles and drives a nail into a plank.

“We could have gotten a plant stand that was pre-assembled or one that just easily snapped together,” Kuroo says, propping his chin into the palm of his hand and giving Daichi a disinterested, lazy look.

“Those were all shit quality, and they looked awful too,” Dachi tells Kuroo, rotating a board in his hand, trying to determine if he is about to secure it correctly to the other boards. “I want our apartment to look nice. If we can’t afford a house with a big back yard and a garden yet, then I want our apartment and window garden to look its best.”

Daichi is cute whenever he is in his take-charge, authoritative mode. Perhaps that is why he looks up to find Suga and Kuroo watching him, appreciating him with quiet fondness. It makes him blush.

“You don’t have to stare,” Daichi mumbles and drives a nail down into the solid oak board with a few strikes of his hammer.

“Tetsu, staring isn’t polite,” Suga says as he playfully swats at Kuroo’s arm. “Good thing we aren’t polite,” Suga adds with a wink before returning to staring at his handyman boyfriend and the plant stand project.

That’s them in a nutshell–the doctor boyfriend, the teacher/handyman boyfriend, and the (im)polite business man boyfriend. Suga is good at maneuvering through the office politics required to rise to a high level in his company, Kuroo is a successful doctor who works too many hours and is lucky to have understanding boyfriends, and Daichi does what Daichi does best–lovingly yell at teenagers all day because he cares about their future well-being. 

Daichi also takes on a lot of the tasks that a normal building superintendent would, because that position is currently vacant in their apartment complex. Everyone knows Daichi is good with his hands, and they tend to come knocking on the door asking him to help fix such-and-such or replace this-and-that. Kuroo finally asked the building manager to compensate Daichi until she filled the superintendent position, and she did. It is a nice chunk of money that goes directly into their ‘save up for a house with a big back yard for a garden’ fund.

Suga interrupts Kuroo’s thoughts as he leans over and whispers, “Tetsu, I think we need to come up with more do-it-yourself projects around the apartment for Dai to do. Watching him build things is kind of hot.”

“We do need a new bookshelf,” Kuroo whispers back, continuing the little act that makes Daichi look up at both of them to glare as if he is completely aware about their conspiratorial handyman plans.

“Just wait until we have a house and a garden and we can send him outside to build things shirtless while covered in dirt and sweat,” Suga says, lifting an eyebrow as he obviously imagines Daichi doing just that.

“I can hear you,” Daichi says, his voice flat and unamused.

“A big garden,” Kuroo replies to Suga with a wink.


End file.
